The Avatar's Protector
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: Every Avatar has a Protector reincarnated along with them. The protector is not only suppose to protect the Avatar while he/she is becoming, but to be there for them, whether in a time for comfort or for war.


_**Hey! I'm back! I hope this version is better! Well, I only did six chapters in the first, but don't worry I'm continuing this one :) Based of the events of mostly the cartoon with some of the movie thrown in. Song Choice: Hero by Skillet.**_

_**Basically, every Avatar has a protector and they are reincarnated along with the Avatar. The protector is someone unique to everyone else in one way or the other. Also, the Avatar's protector is someone very close to the Avatar. The protector's job is to well protect the Avatar while he is becoming one, but its also there job to be there for them whether in a time for comfort or War.**_

_**Aang is barely thirteen in here. I wanted to make an age change.**_

_**His protector is the same age, slightly older in months if you're picky. (Still trying to think of a name for her)**_

_**Disclaimer: You after awhile of admitting that you don't own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' it gets really depressing.**_

_**Sorry about any spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes!**_

She ran on the solid ice, well the small chunks of ice that she was hopping from one to the other were solid, but not exactly stable. The wind was whistling in her ear and loose strands of hair were falling from her braid to shade over her wind-burned face. Her legs were begging her to stop, burning with urgency in her muscles. It stung like the worst burn, but she didn't care and she didn't dare stop, she _couldn't_ stop.

She jumped in the air, twisting her body and the air around her like it was normal, enveloping her in air. She landed yards away on a thick slat of ice balancing on her feet and hunching her back so her hands were pressed against the ice and for a moment it took away the fiery pain in her legs, feeling the cold ice under her fingertips. She felt her legs throb with the need to stop and rest. Her whole body throbbed with the desire to just lay down and rest her burning and throbbing limbs and forget about what she came for. It was tempting. But she couldn't.

She pushed her hand against the ice and steadied herself on her feet. She began to run and she could feel the pulse in her ribs and burn in her legs and it was almost unbearable. She looked up in the sky and didn't see anything, but the slowly clouding sky. She tried to think of anything, anything at all to take away the way her body racked with pain. Why didn't she take her glider? That would've been a lot of help, but you see she wasn't _thinking_ when she left. The only thing that seemed important was Aang at that moment and his comfort. She didn't think he would take a flying bison all the way out _here_. She never figured it.

Aang was just upset she got it, really she did. Aang was the _Avatar_ or to become the Avatar and he was going to need a vast amount of training. He was going to lose everything he cared for so he could be totally devoted to his Avatar training, whether he liked it or not. Aang didn't like the impending results as a matter of fact. He was going to lose his friends, fun, and even his caretaker Monk Gyatso, just so he could train to be the Avatar. He never asked for this. It wasn't like he wanted to become the Avatar.

She pushed herself, forcefully off another thick slat of ice and onto another one a few feet away. She barely managed to steady herself and felt lazy numbness in her legs, slowly creeping its way up her leg and seeping into her bones, replacing the burn. She breathed out and luckily there were thick chunks of ice only feet away from each other, thank the spirits. She hopped forward and it was a relief that they weren't so far from each other, less energy.

She started running again on a thick long sheet of ice that happened to be in front of her. She looked up at the sky thick with clouds shading over the sun. This wasn't good at all. She stopped running and the clouds darkened dangerously. She needed to find Aang right now. The urgency was clear. She swept the cloud thickened sky and it began to rain, thank you spirits. She jumped from another ice chunk to another and another and it kept repeating until she slowed her pace and stood still on a sheet of ice and breathed. Her throat stung, like everything else in her body and she took a moment to focus on the rain that was cold and currently drenching her clothes, it felt nice.

She looked up and the storm, raging on like an eternal battle, was still there and she was beginning to lose hope. She hated that.

She felt the ocean rumble with the storm, rise and fall, push and pull, intake and outtake. She began to feel the hopelessness of this situation crash down on her, but she could never give up so she looked up. She told herself that the water sliding down her cheeks, staining them, was just the rain and she told herself the choked sob coming from her cracked throat was just the thunder.

She heard a very familiar voice screaming and suddenly she didn't feel so hopeless.

"Aang?"

She heard the voice again and this time it was closer and mixed with the roar of an animal, bison.  
>She looked up hopefully and jumped from the sheet of ice to another block of ice. The unstable current pushed against the ice and she slipped. She grabbed onto the edge of the ice, her arms stretching from one end to the next. Her waist down was admitted in water, cold bone numbing water, but at least it took away the burn in her muscles. She pulled herself up halfway and swung her legs up the rest. She gripped the edge of the block of ice, kneeling down.<p>

"Aang!" She yelled cupping her hands over her mouth. She wasn't surprised when it came out hoarse and when it cracked halfway through his name. She spotted him through the storm and yelled his name once more. He looked down at her and then it happened so quickly. Lightening hit the bison and they fell right on her. She could see the nearing of an object above her, but she couldn't move away quickly enough. It struck her with cold shock. She felt the impact and then she slowly drifted away. Water enveloped her as she slid off from the ice.

Aang looked down on the surface of the water in hopes that she would be okay, but she didn't rise to breathe. Appah, the bison, kept making loud noises accompanied by the loud roar of lightening as it struck, which was the thunder. Waves seem to fall over them and Aang ducked his head under water and grabbed a wrist. He pulled his friend up, who by the looks of it was either sleeping or-no he didn't want to think about the other possibilities. She was sleeping, yeah, sleeping-in the middle of a storm.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Appah made a choked noise and a wave built its way up into a strong shimmery wall and it crashed down on them. Water enveloped them and he struggled to breath. The situation crashed down on him like the wave before and he grabbed Appah's leash. His hands tightened on the 'sleeping' figure's waist and the arrows marking his skin glowed white, like the brightest star. Air floated around them, acting as a barrier. It forced the water out and away from them, sending air out to wrap around them in a spherical shape. Air surrounded them and protected them in their states.


End file.
